


Pretty Face, Don't Ruin It

by YoonGuchil



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Im not sure tho, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LMAO, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Comedy, dont mind my tags being over the place, im writing this at 1:06 am, im writing this during the school, implied pining, istg this is very light, lol, no im kidding, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonGuchil/pseuds/YoonGuchil
Summary: Class-E's reaction to the rumors (facts) going around the school during their trip around the main campus after the exam
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	Pretty Face, Don't Ruin It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I did this, must be from the lack of internet and me obviously not being able to download enough fics for me to survive a day or three without my needed internet.  
> Well anyways, after 5-6 months of hiatus, this is one of my second story that is anime-related, as I am originally a writer of kpop fanfics anna oop-  
> T'was a good experience tho but like, i need to brainstorm for my randomly made TBHK story that i havent updated for a long time and yes I just selfishly promoted it-  
> Anyways, Enjoy the story! :3
> 
> P.S The title only really makes sense at the end tho so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

\--------///-----------

Loud cheers and applause are the sounds the classroom was full of. After hearing the results from Korosensei, and hearing that Akabane has won first place -plus the whole class being in top fifty-, made them so happy.

"So, we're going to the main campus to see the results again, right?"

"Yup, I wonder what that Asano feels, i wanna see his face." Terasaka and his gang plus Karma snickered, Nakamura giggling beside them.

\---------///----------

Okay, when they went to the main campus, they didn't think they would encounter the whole school panicking. 

Let them explain, even though to be honest they were confused -a lot- too. Basically, from Sugino's friend, Shindo, there was some things that happened in Class-A's room, and well, specifically about the Asanos. So, as curiosity filled their thoughts, they asked around, mostly to the lower grades.

Half an hour later, they sat on one of the benches in the outdoor cafeteria, the whole school still in great panic. "Okay, I'm gonna take a bite." Nakamura started. "From the information we gathered, basically Asano junior got second place, his father was disappointed not just from him, but from the whole class-A's results, and the whole class-A, except Asano junior, pleaded to be put into Class-E from their results, and Asano junior was relieved, but Asano Senior was not happy with it, Asano junior- fuck, I'll just call him Gakushuu, anyways, Gakushuu sided with the whole class, answered back to his father, oh god-" Nakamura inhaled, then breathed out, making the others curious as their intel only got to the previous statements, then she continued, "This part is a fact, as the student who i got this intel from was one of the students present in the event. This is very disturbing, but still," the class groaned, they cant take it when the girl stops for a whole minute "Just fucking go on!" Nakamura glared down Terasaka, then sighed, 

"Gakushuuwasbackhandedbyhisfatherbecausehetalkedbackandbecauseofhisgradesandall." She heaved a breath, looking at her classmate's paled face, but most of them has confused ones by the speed she spoke.

Nagisa was the one who broke the silence, "So your saying that Gakushuu was backhanded by his father 'cuz he talked back, and because of his grades, is what you -quickly- said?"

They looked at Akabane, mostly because of the squeak the chair made when the redhead stood up, then went off to the building. And thus, they followed, albeit hesitating.

\--------///--------

Akabane slammed the door, specifically the infirmary's door, then stomped towards the strawberry blonde, who was shocked, a) the sound the door made was very loud and b) why in the world is Akabane stomping towards him, with the whole class-E behind the redhead.

"May I ask but, what are you lot doing here?" oh gosh, they went to the trouble to look for Gakushuu and this is the only reaction they got.

Karma was the one who answered, "I'm here, they just followed, because I-" a cough, multiple coughs cut him from continuing, the redhead just flipped them off, "I mean we heard that the second place was backhanded by his father and we were just curious." He finished. The strawberry blonde just looked at him, then the class then to him again for five seconds. Akabane was getting irked by the silent treatment he's getting from the other, but before he was able to voice his complaints, the other sighed. "Fine, if you're finished looking at my face-" Gakushuu looked at the people in the back, "then you may go, as I need to rest. Or do you intend to disturb me for your own joy?" 

Karma opened his mouth, but no words left it. He just looked at the forming bruise on the other's face, thinking about the things to add to his reasons to hate the principal, but got cut off, "Also, Akabane, can you please let go of my hand? You've been suspiciously holding it ever since you barged in here." He frowned, then squeezed his hands, confirming that he really is holding the other's hand. It was soft is what his traitorous mind provided, but he just shake it off and let go of Gakushuu, his face flustered. 

He heard someone clear their throat, reminding him that they had an audience in the back. He heard Nakamura, Nagisa and Kayano laughed a little, and was embarrassed. He just huffed, placed his hands on his pant's pockets and left the school council president looking at his back questioningly. 

The others were already outside the door when Akabane spoke out loud, 

"Take care of your pretty face, I hate to see it ruined."

And the redhead left, leaving class-E shocked, and when they looked at Gakushuu's face, they were laughing, the strawberry blonde was flustered, blush covering his pale, white cheeks.

\----------------------- E N D ----------------------


End file.
